We'll Meet Again
by The Moon's Heart
Summary: This is the sequel to No One Thought I could. It's a crossover between Days and T70S. Jackie goes through a difficult pregnancy while having to deal with the return of Bo and the killer Abby.
1. Panic Attack

"Mr. Hyde, I'm worried about your wife's condition." Dr. Jones said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"Well, her blood pressure is way too high. Didn't she tell you this already?" She asked.  
  
"No in fact, she doesn't really tell me anything. She doesn't even want me to come to the appointments with her." Hyde said.  
  
"Okay, Mr. Hyde I'm not kidding this is a serious matter her life is in danger." Dr. Jones said.  
  
"Why don't you just put her in the hospital then?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think that's the best decision." She said.  
  
"Well then what is?" He asked.  
  
"I think that she needs to take time off from her job and I think that it is real important that nothing gets her mad from here on out. I know this is going to be hard but let's face it this is a difficult pregnancy. It's been difficult from the beginning and if we don't watch her more closely than it's bound to get worst." She said.  
  
"Thanks doctor." Hyde said then hung up the phone.   
  
He now understood why Jackie wouldn't want him at the appointments. She didn't want him to know what was going on. He was told not to get her excited but he didn't know how to do that since he had important news concerning Abby; she was getting out of jail. The parole board decided that she had made a full recovery and would be able to make it out of jail. He didn't understand how they could do this since she had killed ten people. She should have been sitting on death row but she wasn't. She was just put in a rehabilitating center for a year. Now she was being released; he had to make sure that he kept her far away from Abby. He knew that she was bound to explode if she saw her. He pulled up to the house and saw Zack playing outside with his older brother. Shawn must have come home early for Christmas break. He thought to himself.   
  
"Hey Shawn where's Jackie?" He asked.  
  
"Well, last time I checked she was inside throwing stuff around in the kitchen. I decided to take Zack out so that she could have time for herself." Shawn said.  
  
"Alright then I guess I could go inside and talk her then." Hyde said.  
  
He reluctantly walked into the house and he could here shuffling in the kitchen and then he heard glass shattering on the ground.  
  
"Jackie are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine what do you want?" She asked him.  
  
"I was just going to see how you were doing." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I have a question for you." She said.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"Um...well...do you use eggs to make milk shakes?" She asked.  
  
"No why?" He asked back.  
  
"Crap...I can't believe this. I just wasted three damn eggs. I can't take this anymore; did you know that the students in my class are dumb? Did you? They can't follow simple instructions. If I have to deal with anything else tonight I think I'm going to explode." She yelled.  
  
"Well then I guess I should come out and tell you that..."  
  
"Tell me what?" She asked annoyingly.  
  
"I talked to the doctor today." He said.  
  
Jackie stopped what she was doing to glare at him. He stood there nervously holding his ground.  
  
"Yeah and what did she say?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"She said that you need to calm down because your blood pressure is way too high." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh I get it; you're now spying on me. You're such an asshole." Jackie said.  
  
"No Jackie you don't understand I didn't call her; she called me while I was on my way home from the station." Hyde said.  
  
"Great, now I have to fire her." Jackie said.  
  
"Um...Jackie..."  
  
"Don't even say it Steven. Now go outside and play with Zack. I have a lot to do." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I think that you should go and lay down for awhile." Hyde said.  
  
"No I don't want to lie down." Jackie said.  
  
"Fine why don't you go watch TV and I'll make dinner." He said.  
  
"You can't cook." Jackie said.  
  
"Better than you." He mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?" She asked him.  
  
"I know you cook better than me." He replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure that's what you said." Jackie said and then walked into the kitchen.  
  
Jackie sat on the sofa when she heard Zack screaming. She jumped up from her seat and ran outside. She saw that Shaw and Zack were playing in front yard; they were having a snowball fight.   
  
"Mommy, do you want to play too?" Zack asked.  
  
"No sweetie; you and Shawn are much better at that game than I am." She said.  
  
"Okay mommy." Zack said and continue his game with Shawn.  
  
Off in the distant, a man watched Zack and Shawn playing in the snow. He watched as Jackie went back inside and smiled. How dare she take away my son? He thought to himself. Bo Brady had every intention of getting Zack back; no matter what he had to do. Zack would be a Brady again.  
  
Author Note: I know that this chapter was short but I had only a little bit of free time. 


	2. Last Minute

The family sat down to dinner; the family minus Jackie that is. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Hyde didn't want to wake her up; she hadn't been sleep well at all. Zack finished his dinner and went up to his room to finish his homework; while Hyde and Shawn talked.  
  
"How's your dad doing?' Hyde said.  
  
"From what I understand, he's doing fine." Shawn said.  
  
"That's great. I hope that he won't stir up any trouble for Jackie and me once he is let out of the hospital." Hyde said.  
  
"I'm sure he won't." Shawn said.  
  
"Okay, then. Well, I better wake her up now." He said.  
  
Hyde walked over to the couch and gently shook Jackie. She picked her up her head and looked at him dazed and confused. She then put her head back on the couch and closed her eyes. He shook her again but this time she picked up her head and slapped him. She then rolled up in a ball and went back to bed. After being hit, he picked up the quilt on the couch and draped it over her. He then set to work on gathering the dishes and cleaning them. Jackie began to make groaning noises; which Hyde took as her being uncomfortable. He decided that he would move her to her bed after he was finished with the dishes. He was doing the dishes when he heard her begin to moan again and grab her stomach. He went into the living room and reluctantly shook her again. She woke up and this time she sat up grabbing her stomach.   
  
"What wrong?' He asked.  
  
"I don't know." She said.  
  
"Should I call the doctor?" He asked.  
  
"No you've done enough. I want something to eat." Jackie said.  
  
"Okay I'll go and get you something to..."  
  
"No I'll get it myself." Jackie said.  
  
"That's okay; I can do it." Hyde said.  
  
"No I can do it myself." She said.  
  
"Jackie..."  
  
"Steven go inside now." Jackie demanded.  
  
"No, the doctor said that..."  
  
"GO NOW!" She screamed and with that he darted out the kitchen.  
  
Jackie saw the left over fish and potatoes and made a disgusted face at him, which he pretended not to notice. She threw the fish and potatoes out and began to empty out the contents of the refrigerator. He watched her as she painstakingly bent down to scoop out the food from the bottom shelf.   
  
"What are you doing?" Hyde asked.  
  
"I'm looking for pizza." She replied and kept on digging through the shelves.  
  
"We don't have any." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh so that's why you made rotten fish and potatoes." Jackie said.  
  
"No that's not why I made them; the hamburgers you we're cooking accidentally got cooked a little too over done." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh so you meant that I burnt them." Jackie said.  
  
"Basically." Hyde said.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I'm sorry if I have over 400 papers to grade by the end of the term and I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect chef, Mr. Hyde." Jackie said.   
  
He waited when she got on the defense; he especially hated now. He had to make sure that he was calm when he talked to her. The doctor said that she couldn't be rallied up at all. He turned to her and smiled. Before he could say anything though their was banging at the door. Hyde got off of the couch and answered the door.   
  
He came rushing into the house, knocking Hyde over. He ran for the kitchen and saw her sitting on the ground.  
  
"Listen you bitch. He's my son not yours. I don't want to ever hear him call you mommy again." Bo said.  
  
Instead of getting upset, Jackie got up off the ground and got in his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you? He's my son and what the hell do you think you're doing barging into my house like that?" Jackie asked in an angry tone.  
  
"This isn't your house it's mine and Hope's house. Now get out of here before I call the cops." Bo yelled at her.  
  
Jackie stared at him before bursting into laughter. Her laughter stopped once she realized who it was. Her laughter then turned into anger once more and this time she blew up.  
  
"Listen you no good bastard, you can't have Zack back you signed the papers that gave him and this house up. Now get out of here before I really let you have it; and believe me the cops will be here, to pick your worthless body up in a body bag." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie, just relax I'm going to go upstairs and get Shawn Brady." Hyde said.  
  
"No I won't calm down." Jackie said.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Bo asked.  
  
"You know it." Jackie snidely replied.  
  
Bo then pushed Jackie into the wall. Hyde pulled Bo by the hair and called Shawn down here. He then threw him onto the couch. Bo screamed in agony and started to curse. Hyde shuck his head and when he turned around to face Jackie he saw that she was leaning against the wall clutching her stomach.  
  
"Jackie are you alright?" Hyde asked running up to her.  
  
She pushed him and said, "Yes, I'm fine; just go deal with that wretched man and call the police."  
  
"Jackie, I'm a cop." Hyde stated.  
  
"Lousy ass one." She mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?' He asked.  
  
"I said I know sweetie." She said in an super extra gentle voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you did." He replied.  
  
"Yeah and I'm sure you called me a good cook before." She said.  
  
"Okay fine we're even." Hyde said.  
  
  
  
"Dad, what the hell are you doing here?" Shawn asked.  
  
"I'm here to get you, your brother, and my house back." Bo said.  
  
"Dad you signed an agreement to give Zack up for adoption and the Hyde's bought this house." Shawn said.  
  
"Well, I don't remember signing an agreement. He's only in their foster care so I can get him back." Bo said.  
  
"Actually dad, you signed an adoption agreement." Shawn replied.  
  
"I did what?" Bo said.  
  
"You signed an adoption agreement." Shawn said.  
  
"Daddy, will you read me a bed time story?" Zack asked.  
  
"Sure I will." Bo said before Hyde could answer.  
  
"No I want my real daddy to read to me." Zack said.  
  
"Zack I am your real daddy." Bo said.  
  
"No you're not." Zack said.  
  
"Yes I am and you and I are going to live together soon." Bo said to a horrified Zack.  
  
"Listen you piece of white..."  
  
"Jackie, don't bother. I'll deal with Mr. Brady. Zack, you're not going anywhere and Mr. Brady get out of our house now." Hyde said.  
  
"Do you promise daddy?" Zack asked.  
  
"I promise." Hyde said while glaring Bo.  
  
He picked him up and gave him a hug and a kiss. Zack smiled and returned the affection to Hyde. Bo stared at him with anger until they heard Jackie scream in agony. She had fallen to the floor and was clutching her stomach tightly. Bo looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I hope that bitch dies." Bo said to Hyde as he bent over Jackie.  
  
"Dad get the hell out of here." Shawn said.  
  
  
  
Lucas came up to the house and noticed that the door was opened. He came into the house. He was shocked to see Bo but he didn't really pay any attention to him once he heard Jackie's screams.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Lucas call 911." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah sure I'm on it." He said.  
  
"What would you like me to do now?" He asked.  
  
"Escort Mr. Brady out of here before I call the cops." Hyde said.  
  
"Will do." Lucas said  
  
He walked over to Bo and... 


	3. What A Mistake!

Lexi Carver came into Jackie's room. She was the doctor on call in the ER that evening. Jackie was in extreme pain from the confrontation with Bo. When he pushed her out of his way she had fallen to the ground. Hyde asked her how she was feeling but she lied to him. The pain was increasing in her abdomen. Lexi came in and greeted her with a smile. 

"How are you doing Mrs. Hyde?" She asked.

"Not so good; for some reason I'm having real bad pains in my stomach." Jackie said.

"Well, I'm not surprise. Your blood pressure is through the roof. You need to just relax and not let anything get you rallied up." Lexi said.

"I don't know if I can do that. Zack's father is back in town and he threatening to take Zack away from Steven and me." Jackie said.

"Bo Brady is back in town?" Lexi asked.

"Yes he is." Jackie said.

"Well how do you know that he's back in town?" Lexi asked.

"He and I had a fight." Jackie said.

"Mrs. Hyde I'm going to go get you something to help you sleep." Lexi said.

"Yeah sure fine whatever." Jackie said.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing; where's Steven?" She asked.

"He's down at the station filing a complaint with the police." Lucas said.

"How's Will doing?" Jackie asked.

"He's doing alright. I'm glad I was able to get him out of Salem." Lucas said.

"Yeah, he needed to be taken away from Mimi." Jackie said.

"I know. It seems like you're going to be having legal troubles with Bo Brady." Lucas said.

"Yeah it seems that way." Jackie said.

"I remember when I had trouble with Sami over Will." Lucas said.

"Yeah what happened with that? You never finished telling me the whole story." Jackie said.

"It's along story and I think I should wait to tell you the rest." Lucas said.

"Oh come on humor me; tell me the rest of the story." Jackie demanded.

"He's right Mrs. Hyde. I think that you should be getting some rest right now as well." Lexi said.

She gave Jackie the sedative and then asked Lucas to leave so that she could rest. She came into her room when no one was looking. She smiled when she saw Jackie sleeping. She pulled up the chair next to her and sat down. Well, well, well, what do we have here. She said out loud. 

"You know Mrs. Hyde you might have ruined my fun months ago but I will have the last laugh. Believe me, I always win. Can you believe that they actually let me out of jail after I killed all those people. I think the best part of this whole situation is that when you find out about me being out of jail, you'll explode. Your husband can try to keep me a secret all he wants but in the end he'll loose. Maybe I can't kill you now, but I can drive you to kill yourself." Abby said.

"No you're going to stay away from her." Hyde said.

"Who's going to stop me?" Abby asked.

"I'm going to stop you or I'll just kill you." Hyde said.

"Is that a threat detective?" She asked.

"You tell me." He replied.

"You know you better watch what you say or you might just regret it." Abby said and then walked out of Jackie's room.

"Mr. Hyde what are you doing in here?" Lexi asked.

"I came by to check on my wife." Hyde said.

"She's doing fine I gave her some Demerol to help her sleep." Lexi said.

"You gave her what?" Hyde asked.

"Demerol." She said.

"Oh no; no please say you didn't. Oh God, Jackie's allergic to Demerol." Hyde said.

"What? No she can't be; I read her chart." Lexi said.

"Yes she can be and she is. Where's her chart?" Hyde asked.

"It's right outside the door." Lexi said.

Hyde went over to the chart and read what it said. There listed on the bottom was Demerol under the allergic section. He showed her, her mistake. As soon as he did that, the baby's and her heart monitor went off. Lexi called for the crash cart and a nurse escorted out Hyde. He sat in the waiting room waiting patiently to see if Jackie and the baby were going to make it. 

He finally heard the heart monitors stop but then he saw the doctors wheel Jackie out of her room and down to the operating room. He jumped up out of his seat and pulled Lexi aside.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

"Jackie's baby needs to come out now." Lexi said.

"It's too early. She's only six and half months pregnant." Hyde said.

"I know and I'm sorry." Lexi said.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be if that baby doesn't make it." Hyde said.

"I know." Lexi said and than ran down the hallway.

Hyde followed close behind her. When they got up to the operating room he was barred from going inside. He saw Shawn make his way down the hall with Zack. Phillip, Mimi, Brady, Chloe, and Lucas were following close behind Shawn.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"They're taking the baby out early because of a mistake made by Lexi" Hyde said.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Mimi said.

"What mistake did Dr. Carver make?" Lucas asked.

"She gave Jackie pain medication that she was allergic too." Hyde said.

"Isn't it too early to take the baby out?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Hyde said.

"Well Rex is a doctor so maybe we should call him in and ask." Mimi said.

"No Mimi I don't think that's a good idea." Shawn said.

"Oh shut-up Shawn; it only take me a minute to call him." Mimi said.

"Go ahead Mimi." Hyde said.

"Okay, I'll be off the phone in a minute." Mimi said.

Lexi came out of the operating room with a sad look on her face. Hyde looked up at her and then bowed his head down; because of Lexi, Jackie had lost the baby. How was he going to be able to break the news to her?

"So I'm guessing the baby is dead huh?" Hyde asked.

"Listen I'm so sorry but..."

"No, no buts. Jackie wasn't suppose to be able to have children. This could have been her only chance and now it's gone." Hyde said.

"That's not it, the baby's fine. She's down in NICU. She won't be able to come out for a few months." Lexi said.

"What's the bad news then?" He asked.

"Jackie's blood pressure is still through the roof. If it rises anymore she runs the risk of having a stroke or an heart attack." Lexi said.

"Alright I'm here. Lexi I'll be taking over Mrs. Hyde's case." Rex said.

"You can't just come in here and take over like that." Lexi said.

"Actually I'm chief of staff and you are going to have a lot to answer for in the morning." Rex said.

Lexi walked off and Rex pulled Hyde aside.

"Okay so the baby has indeed been taken out to early and we have to make sure that the baby is protected from all types of germs. So we're going to isolate her from all of the babies." Rex said.

"So it's a girl then." Hyde said.

"Yeah it's a girl." Rex said.

"Do you have any idea what you're going to name her?" Mimi asked.

"Yes I do." Hyde said.

"What are you going to name her?" Chloe asked.

"Heather Emma Hyde." Hyde said. 


	4. Heather Emma Hyde

"How is the baby doing?" Lucas asked Rex.  
  
"Not good. She's have breathing problems. I don't know if she's going to make it. She was born way too early." Rex said.  
  
"How early was she born again?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Three months early." Rex said.  
  
"I didn't realize that she was that early. How's Jackie doing?" He asked.  
  
"Not too good either." Rex said.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" He asked.  
  
"Her blood pressure is way too high. I can't get her to calm down at all." Rex said.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Lucas asked.  
  
"I'm saying that one of them is going to die." Rex said.  
  
"What? Why?" Lucas said.  
  
"I talked to the board director of the hospital and she says that it'll cost too much money to save them. She says that I need to tell the husband this and then I need him to make a decision on who he wants to save." Rex said.  
  
"What are you crazy? You can't do that?" Lucas said.  
  
"What can't he do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"He can't make Hyde pick who he wants to save." Lucas said to Mimi.  
  
"He's right; you can't do that to him." Mimi said.  
  
"Well, what am I suppose to do then?" Rex asked.  
  
"I don't know but you can't do that." Mimi said.  
  
"She's right man; you can't ask him to choose." Lucas said.  
  
Hyde walked into her room. She could barely move. The drugs and the sedatives had made her weak and drowsy. It wasn't too long ago that she was cursing him out for letting them take Heather away from her. She kept telling him how much she hated him. She made herself so upset that he heart monitor was going off again. They had to give three different types of drugs just to calm her down.   
  
"Jackie, I'm so sorry for what happened tonight. It's all my fault; I know that it's all my fault. I shouldn't have let them take the baby from you. I'm so very sorry." Hyde said.  
  
Jackie didn't say anything back because she was sleeping.  
  
"Mr. Hyde can I talk to you for a second?" Rex asked.  
  
"Yeah sure hold on." Hyde said.  
  
"I'll be out in the hallway." Rex said.  
  
Hyde leaned over and kissed Jackie on the face. He then joined Rex out in the hallway.  
  
"Okay you have my full attention. So what's up?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Okay look; Jackie and Heather aren't doing so good. I talked to the board director of the hospital and she said that I need to have you pick who you want to be saved." Rex said.  
  
Hyde gave him a "You got to be kidding me look".  
  
"Oh okay; you want me to choose between my daughter and my wife. Is that what you telling me?" Hyde asked in anger.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry but that's what she said." He replied.  
  
"Well who's the board director?" Hyde asked.  
  
"You really don't want to know." Rex said.  
  
"Oh yes I do." Hyde said.  
  
"Okay but you're not going to like it." Rex said.  
  
As soon as he told him who it was, Hyde looked at him in shock and disbelief. He walked off to her office in hopes of catching her before she left.  
  
Bo Brady broke into his old home as soon as he saw Shawn leave. He didn't see Zack with him so he assumed that he was still in the house. Now was his chance; he was going to take Zack back. After all, Zack was his son and not theirs. His wife had given birth to him not that Jackie Hyde. It was only right for him to be raising his son and not them. He couldn't believe that his own son had turned on him. He had raised Shawn not them. It didn't matter now because in a few minutes Zack would be his again; Jackie and Hyde would never see him again. He would make sure of it. He walked up the stairs and into Zack's room. Everything looked the same except for the decorations. That bitch had redone his and Hope's house. He easily found Zack's room however. When he walked into it he found a picture of Hope and him on his night stand next to his lamp. He was surprised to find a picture of the three of them together. He was also disappointed that Zack was not in his room. Well better luck next time; he thought to himself.  
  
She sat in her office. Her hair was pulled back and her eyes were gleaming with satisfaction. Her lips curved into a traders smile and expression was full of hate. Her pen moved smoothly over the rough surface of the paper. She never picked her eyes up; nothing at the moment could distract her. She was for the moment victorious over all of her foes. Until a dreadful knock came to her door. She picked her eyes up in utter disgust and flamboyantly asked who it was?  
  
"Steven Hyde; I want to talk to you right now." He demanded.  
  
"Why come on in Mr. Steven Hyde." She haughtily said.  
  
He came barging through the doors.   
  
"Your little trick on who is going to die scheme is going to work." He said.  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in an ignorant voice.  
  
"I know what you're up to. So tell me is this a lack of money problem or a hidden agenda problem?" Hyde asked.  
  
"A little of both I suppose." She said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry because you're not going to win." Hyde said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry because you've already lost; now choose who you want to save." She said.  
  
"I choose no one because I'm getting them both transferred to another hospital." He said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry because in order to get a transfer you have to go through me and I'm not giving you one." She said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry because I went to the board and they already gave me one." He said.  
  
"They did what? No they can't; I make the decisions for this hospital." She said.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Jennifer; game over, you loose." He said and then walked out. 


	5. Wonderous Stories

She was sleeping so soundly when came creeping into her room. Her hair was a matted and her skin was pale. Her arms were folded and were place neatly and gently on her stomach. Her lips appeared to be drawn into a slight smile. Her breathing was light but noticeably as well. The chair next to her bed wasn't being occupied by anyone at all. He sat down next to her watched her sleep.   
  
He had never been able to get over his infatuation with her. It had been his ultimate downfall; he now had no hopes of moving on. All he could do was sit and wait in hopes that her husband would eventually make a mistake and ultimately their marriage would be over with.  
  
He for one knew the deep dark secret that she had been hiding from him. He knew that the new born child was not Hyde's but his instead. The night that she had gotten out of the hospital was the night that he had raped her. She must have just pushed it into the back of her mind. There was no possible way that the baby could be his. Her lying to him was going to be the thing that would finally give him Jackie.   
  
"Hey how are you?" Mimi asked Rex.  
  
"Not doing well right now. Jennifer just told me to cut the life support to Heather. It seems as though the transfer won't go through until tomorrow; Jennifer still has the deciding decision until tomorrow." Rex said.  
  
"Well you can't do that." Mimi said.  
  
"I know that I can't do that but how am I suppose to keep her alive until then?" Rex asked.  
  
"Don't worry; we'll find away to get through. Maybe I could talk to her." Mimi said.  
  
"I don't know about that." Rex said.  
  
"Well someone has got to talk some sense into her." Mimi said.  
  
"You're welcome to try." Rex said.  
  
"Well that's what I'm going to do." Mimi said and then walked off.  
  
"Come in." Jennifer said.  
  
"Jennifer, what the hell is your problem?" Mimi asked.  
  
"What are you talking about Mimi?" She asked back.  
  
"I mean why are you telling Rex to pull the plug on Heather. Do you really get some type of sick pleasure out of killing an innocent baby?" Mimi asked.  
  
"You rather Jackie instead then?" She asked.  
  
"NO I DON'T" She yelled.  
  
"Then it's Heather then. Is that what you're saying Mimi?" Jennifer asked.  
  
"Jennifer what's wrong with you? Heather and Jackie are fighting for their lives and all you can think about is which one of them you want to pull the plug on." Mimi said in anger to Jennifer.  
  
"Don't start lecturing me on Jackie and her stupid little brat after what she did to Abby." Jennifer said back in equal anger to Mimi.  
  
"Abby is a psycho killer who deserves to be in jail. No, no, jails to good for her. She deserves to be rotting on death row." Mimi said.  
  
Jennifer responded to Mimi's outburst by slapping her across the face.  
  
"Abby is a good sweet little girl. She never did all those outlandish murders. She would have never killed her father." Jennifer said.  
  
"Well tell me this then, if Abby didn't murder all those people then why is no one else being murder after she was arrested? Huh?" Mimi asked.  
  
Silenced filled the room.   
  
"That's what I thought. You have a daughter to love; but if you pull that plug on Heather, Jackie won't have a daughter to love like you do." Mimi said.  
  
"Jackie doesn't deserve a daughter to love. She deserves to suffer in pain like I have to." Jennifer said.  
  
"I'm sorry for your lost but Abby made the decision to kill all of those people not you. Please Jennifer don't do this; don't kill Heather." Mimi said.  
  
"Mimi pleading with me isn't going to make me change my mind." She said.  
  
"But Jennifer you don't..."  
  
"Yes I do understand now go." Jennifer said.  
  
"Jennifer please listen to me." Mimi said.  
  
"Go Mimi." She said.  
  
"Jennifer but I wanted you to know that..."  
  
"Go now or I'll have security remove you." Jennifer said.  
  
Mimi reluctantly walked out of Jennifer's office.  
  
"Well what did she say?" He asked.  
  
"She won't budge from her decision." Mimi said.  
  
"Oh damn it. What are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know but we better think of something fast." Mimi said.  
  
Abby walked into her mother's office.  
  
"Well did you do it?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yes Abby I did it." Jennifer said.  
  
"Well when is she going to be killed?" Abby asked.  
  
"Very soon." Jennifer said.  
  
"Well, when is very soon." Abby asked.  
  
"In an hour Abby." Jennifer said.  
  
Abby smiled at her mother's reply. Just like she predicted; Jackie would indeed loose her baby after all.  
  
Hyde walked into her room and saw him sitting there smiling at her. What was he doing in here to begin with? Why was smiling at her like that?   
  
"What are you doing in here?" He asked.  
  
"I...was...just checking on her." He replied.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you were. Get out of here now." He said.  
  
"Yeah sure fine whatever." He said.  
  
He walked out thinking of Jackie. Soon she and Heather would be all his; forever. 


	6. Endless Dreams

Jackie lay quietly in her hospital bed pretending to sleep. She had heard him talking to her. What was she going to tell Hyde? He was so excited about the birth of their first childe. How was she suppose to tell him that Heather Emma wasn't his? That she had lied to him because she didn't want him to pity her. She didn't want him looking on her like she was worthless rotten human being. She knew deep down that he would never look at the same. If he ever found out that Heather wasn't his their marriage would definitely be over. She didn't want that and she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let him do that to her.  
  
"Jackie are you up?" She heard Hyde say.  
  
"Yes, I'm up." She said.  
  
"What are you doing up?" He asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep." She responded.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"I'm in a bit of pain." She replied.  
  
"Do you want me to get the doctor?" He asked.  
  
"No I'll be fine. Steven." She said.  
  
"Yes, Jackie." He said.  
  
"Can I go home soon?" She asked.  
  
"Jackie no you can't not until you're better." He said.  
  
"Okay fine." She said.  
  
"Get some sleep." He said.  
  
"I'll try." She said.  
  
"Good night Jackie I love you." He said.  
  
"I love you too." She said.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and walked out of her room. As soon as she began to fall asleep, he came back into her room.  
  
  
  
"Jackie, I know you're up." He said.  
  
"Go away now." She demanded.  
  
"No Jackie; I'm not going to go away. I want my baby back." He said.  
  
"No, you can't have her." She said.  
  
"Heather is mine and you can't have her." She said.  
  
"She's also mine and if I want to take her from you then I will." He said.  
  
"No she's not yours; she's Steven's baby girl and that's the way it's going to be." She said.  
  
"He's not Steven's girl and you know it." He said.  
  
"She shouldn't be yours she should be Steven's. You took advantage of me." She said.  
  
"Oh well, I want you and I'll stop at nothing to have you." He said.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do this to your own friend. Don't you care about Hyde?" She asked.  
  
"No I don't; and you will be mine." He said.  
  
"Get out of my room." Jackie demanded again.  
  
"No Jackie; we need some alone time together." He said.  
  
"Get away from me. What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
He just smiled at her and covered her mouth with his hand. She tried to scream but she couldn't. He hopped on to the bed and pinned her down. She tried to move but couldn't. He smiled at her; Jackie Hyde was going to be his whether she liked it or not.  
  
"Hey Hyde, I forgot my wallet in your wife's room. Do you think if I go back in there that I'll wake her?" Lucas asked.   
  
"No I don't think that you'll wake her; but just in case let me go in instead." Hyde said.  
  
"Okay sure whatever you say." He said.  
  
Hyde was about to go in when his pager went off.   
  
"Oh crap, Lucas I guess you'll have to go in. Just be really quiet." He said.  
  
"Yeah sure thing." He said.  
  
Lucas went into Jackie room to see her over by the window lifting it up. There was blood on her bed and he could here crying.  
  
"Jackie what's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Go away Lucas." She said.  
  
"Jackie what's wrong? Do you want me to get Hyde?" He asked.  
  
"No I don't want you to get anyone; especially him." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"Because he'll think that I'm a nothing but a whore." She said.  
  
"Hyde isn't like that Jackie. He would never call you a whore." He said.  
  
"Yes he will once he finds out the truth." Jackie said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lucas asked.  
  
"That Heather isn't his because I got raped." She blurted out.  
  
Lucas's eyes widened at what she said.  
  
"Lucas it was just a false...what the hell is going on in here?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Um...um...uh...well..."  
  
"Steven get out of here now." Jackie demanded through her tears.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing is wrong." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie why are you opening the window? Are you okay?" Hyde asked; taking note at the sight of the blood.  
  
"I'm fine Steven. I just need some fresh air." She cried.  
  
"Jackie what are you doing?" Hyde asked as he watched her climb out of the window.  
  
"Getting some fresh air." She said.  
  
"Jackie be careful; we're really high up. Here let me help you." Hyde said.  
  
"Get away from me. Get away from me or I'll jump." She cried.  
  
"Jackie what have I done to you that has made you want to jump?" He asked.  
  
"You've done nothing; it's what have I done to you that'll make you hate me. That's what you should be asking of yourself." She said.  
  
"Jackie what are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Steven I can't tell you." She said.  
  
"Jackie it's okay; you can tell me. You couldn't have done anything that'll make me hate you." Hyde said.  
  
"Yes I could."  
  
"What could it possible be?" He asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" She asked him back.  
  
"Yes I do Jackie." He replied.  
  
"Steven I've been raped." She cried out from the balcony of the hospital.  
  
  
  
The words hit him hard. He looked around the room and realized what she was talking about. Why would she think that he would be mad at her? This wasn't her fault; it was the bastard that did this to her, that's who was a fault not her.  
  
"Jackie come in here now. It's not your fault." He said to her.  
  
"Yes it is." She said.  
  
"Jackie it isn't your fault." He said again.  
  
"Yes Steven it is my fault." She said.  
  
"No it's not. Please come in here Jackie." He begged.  
  
She thought about it for a moment and then decided to come in. When she got back into the hospital room, he ran over to her. He hugged her and called for the doctor. Rex came rushing in to help her. They helped her onto another bed and Rex called up to the emergency room for some extra help. Hyde went with her while Lucas stayed behind. The rapist watched as they transported Jackie to the emergency room.  
  
  
  
Lucas couldn't believe what he had just heard; Heather wasn't Hyde's. She had been raped before tonight. What was Hyde going to do after he found out, was anyone's guess. Lucas walked up the stairs to the emergency room.  
  
  
  
Rex came out to talk to Hyde after a couple of hours.  
  
"So how is she?" He asked.  
  
"Not good; he messed her up pretty badly." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Well she all torn up inside the...well you know." Rex said.  
  
"Is she going to be okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes but she going to be in a lot of physical and emotional pain." He said.  
  
"What do you think he did to her?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know but from what I can make out from what she's saying he forced her down and covered her mouth. I don't know if she'll ever be able to have another kid again; especially after what happened tonight." He said.  
  
"Thanks Rex." He said.  
  
"You're welcome." He said and then went back into the emergency room.  
  
Hyde had a new mission find out who raped Jackie and make them pay. 


	7. There's A Time

Have you heard of the word that will stop us going wrong?   
  
Well, the time is near and the word you'll hear   
  
When you get things in perspective.   
  
Spread the news and help the word go round.  
  
It had been more than two weeks since Jackie was attacked. She was now home while Heather was able to be successfully transferred to another hospital. She still couldn't walk and had to be transported back and forth by a wheel chair. What was worst was the fact that she refused to go see Heather. She didn't want anything to do with the baby at all.   
  
Hyde had tried to reason with her but it didn't work. She would start to cry over having to go the hospital with him. He at first thought it was because she didn't want to have to see Heather in N.I.C.U; but he soon began to realize that was not the case at all. He figured that it was because she was attacked at the hospital. He thought that it was because she didn't feel safe there. He hoped that was the case otherwise they would have a lot more problems then just going to the hospital.   
  
  
  
"Hey Jackie, the doctor said that we can take Heather home in about three weeks. Isn't that great." He said.  
  
"I don't want her. They can keep her." Jackie said.  
  
That's when Hyde realized that there was much more to going to the hospital and seeing Heather. She really didn't want to see her new baby girl. The question was why. Why wouldn't she want to see her precious baby girl? He knew that Jackie hadn't wanted a baby, especially a girl, for so long. So why was she acting like the baby didn't matter to her anymore.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucas sat at home smoking a cigarette and reading the newspaper. It was cold December day out and he didn't feel like going out. He hadn't seen Jackie since she blurted out the secret that Heather was not Hyde's daughter. The fact was that this was the second time that she had been raped. Hyde thought that she didn't know who her attacker was but he knew deep down that Jackie knew who it was. He also thought that it was someone close to her and Hyde. If that were the case then it could be virtually anyone. After Abby was caught by Jackie and Hyde, the town quickly embraced them. The Horton's and the Brady's called them town heroes. So whoever raped Jackie twice was had to be a friend. They just had to be; that would explain why Jackie wouldn't come out of her house or see anyone. Hyde was a smart guy but he was overlooking this fact. Maybe it was because he was in denial that a friend would do this to Jackie. Lucas got up from his couch and dialed the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" Hyde answered the phone.  
  
"Hey this is Lucas." He said.  
  
"Hey what's up?" He said.  
  
"Well I was wondering what you guys were up to." He said.  
  
"Well, I'm going to the hospital and Jackie's going to stay here again." Hyde said.  
  
"Why isn't she going?" He asked.  
  
"Well I thought that it was because she was afraid of hospitals but now I feel that there is something else that is bothering her." He said.  
  
"Like what?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you tell me." He replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"I mean I think that you know something and you're not telling me what it is." He said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied.  
  
"Well I'm having a bit of trouble believing that." He said.  
  
"Why are you having trouble believing me?" He asked.  
  
"Well for the fact that I think that Jackie told you something when you walked in on her by the window." He said.  
  
"Why would you think that?" He asked.  
  
"Well I was up last night and I heard Jackie mumbling to herself about something; she said your name and she said that you knew all about it. My question to you is what do you know Lucas?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know anything." Lucas said.  
  
"Lucas it's not going to help Jackie if you keep whatever you know a secret. Did she say who it was; does she know who it was, is that what she said?" He asked.  
  
"No that's not what she said." He said.  
  
"So she did say something to you." He said.  
  
"I didn't say that she said anything; did I?" He asked him.  
  
"Actually you did; now tell me what it is?" Hyde said.  
  
"You're not going to like it how but..."  
  
"Oh hold on a second the door bell just rang." Hyde said.  
  
"Yeah sure okay whatever." He said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde went over to the door and answered it outside there was a lady and a man.  
  
"Can I help you?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Are you Mr. Steven Hyde?" The lady asked.  
  
"Yes I am." He said.  
  
"I have these court papers to serve you with Mr. Hyde." The lady said.  
  
"Court papers for what?" He asked.  
  
"They're for the preliminary custody trial over Zack Brady." She said.  
  
"Okay thanks." He said.  
  
"The Preliminary trail starts tomorrow." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyde closed the door and got back on the phone with Lucas.  
  
"Lucas this is going to have to wait until tomorrow. I just got papers from the Salem court. Bo Brady is going to try and win custody over Zack. Lucas this can wait until tomorrow right." He asked.  
  
"Yes it can." Lucas said.  
  
He hung up the phone and began to read over the papers.  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you what I told Lucas." Jackie said.  
  
"Jackie I didn't know that you were in here." He said.  
  
"Do you want to know?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I do." Please tell me." He asked.  
  
"I told him that Heather is not...never mind I can't." She said.  
  
"Jackie come on and tell me." He said.  
  
"I can't." She said.  
  
"Why not?" He asked.  
  
"You won't look at me the same if I do." She said.  
  
"Yes I will. I'll always love you no matter what." He said.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" She asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure." He said.  
  
"Well it's about Heather." She said.  
  
"What about Heather?" He asked.  
  
"Heather is not your..."  
  
  
  
The end until next time that is. :) 


	8. Since I've Been Loving You

"Well, it's about Heather." She said.

"What about Heather?" He asked.

"Heather is not your...I'm sorry Steven but I can't tell you." She finally said.

"Jackie, if you love me then you'll tell me. Jackie whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Hyde said. 

"Yes it can." She said.

"No it can't Jackie." Hyde said again.

"Steven remember that night when we finally figured out who the killer was?" She asked.

"Yes, I had to go to the hospital; what about it?" He asked.

"Well, I never told you about that night." She said.

"Jackie what about that night?" He asked nervously.

"Well I was..."

"Hold on the phone's ringing." He said.

Jackie couldn't take it anymore. She was beginning to get so nervous; she knew once he found out that there would be a war. He would be so upset with her that he wouldn't be able to even look at her. While he was on the phone, Jackie rushed into the bathroom and slammed it shut. Hyde looked up from the dinning room table at the bathroom. He knew that whatever she was going to tell him, that it wouldn't be good. He knew it had to do with Heather. She didn't want to be anywhere near her little girl for some reason. He hung up the phone and went over to the bathroom. 

"Jackie, Heather is really sick and they need to do some blood tests on her. They need a sample of your blood." He said.

"Well, you can tell them to forget about it because I don't want to ever see her again. I want nothing to do with her. I don't why you want anything to do with her since you're not the...I mean just leave me alone." Jackie said.

It then hit Hyde what she was talking about. 

"Jackie, were you ever raped before that night in the hospital?" He asked.

Jackie didn't know how to answer him. She couldn't tell him the truth. 

"Steven, I didn't get rapped before the night at the hospital. I swear to you." Jackie said.

"Then what were going to tell me?" He asked.

"Um...nothing. Just forget it." She said.

"You know what Jackie I won't forget it. I can't forget it. I want you to tell me the truth. No more lies Jackie; just tell me the truth." Hyde demanded.

"I'm telling the truth." Jackie said.

"Jackie, I'm only going to ask you one more time. If I find out that you're lying them I'm done with you. Jackie you're much better off telling me the truth." Hyde said.

Jackie thought long and hard before making her decision.

"Steven, I'm telling you the truth." She said.

He stood there shaking his head; for some reason he didn't believe her. Lucas knew what was going on and he would beat it out of him if he had to. 

"Hey Jackie it was just a false alarm. I'll be right back I have to go see someone." Hyde said.

"Who are you going to see?" She asked.

"Lucas; I'll be back in a little while." He said.

"Um...okay then." Jackie said.

Jackie sat in the bathroom crying. She didn't understand why Hyde had to see Lucas so suddenly. She was just coming out of the bathroom when suddenly she remembered what she had told Lucas. She raced to the phone to call him; she had to make sure that he didn't tell Hyde about Heather. No one could know about Heather or what had happened that night. It was hers and Lucas's secret. She would make sure that he never opened his mouth no matter what. 

The phone kept on ringing; no one answered it. Jackie was relieved by this. Hyde wouldn't be able to talk to Lucas after all. She could keep her secret safe until she talked to Lucas about what had happened. She dried her eyes and smiled. 

Lucas sat at home; he didn't feel like picking up the phone so he let it ring. He suddenly heard fierce knocking at his door. He got up to see who it was; it was Hyde. He looked mad and displeased. Lucas opened up the door and tried to be friendly but Hyde pushed his way through.

"You know Lucas I just learned the funniest thing today about my slutty wife." Hyde said.

"Listen man I'm so sorry but it's not Jackie's fault." Lucas said.

"Oh so she should be aloud to go around and sleep with other men." Hyde said.

"That's not her fault. While you were in the hospital she was raped again. She didn't mean to keep it from you; she just didn't want you to be hurt about not being Heather's father." Lucas said.

"What did you say?" Hyde asked.

"Oh God, you didn't know about....um...nothing." Lucas said.

"Heather's not my daughter; she's not my child, she's someone else's baby. Heather's Jackie and someone else's kid." Hyde said.

"Okay look I'm sorry I didn't know." Lucas said.

"Why would she keep this from me all this time? I don't want anything to do with her. I told her not to lie me about this and she did." Hyde said.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Jackie needs you right now." Lucas said.

"You know what, I don't care. If she needed me so badly then she would have told me the truth instead of hiding it from me." Hyde said.

"So you're going to walk out on your wife right after her ordeal in the hospital. That's pretty pathetic; if you do that then you don't deserve her or Heather. Heather may not be yours and Jackie's but it doesn't mean that she doesn't need a father and a mother." Lucas said.

"Lucas don't give me any of your high and mighty speeches; I'm not in the mood." Hyde said.

"If you leave then you're the bigger fool not me. I don't want to listen to your complaining because I'm not in the mood. Did you ever think about that?" Lucas said.

Hyde walked out of the apartment he drove home in silence. Yes he had tricked Lucas into spitting out the truth but he hadn't expected him to say that Heather wasn't his. He got out of the car and looked at Jackie through the window. She was sitting there waiting for him to come home. He wanted to go in there and yell at her but he couldn't. He walked into the house and she quickly looked up. He could see the guilt in her eyes; so he turned away from her pitiful stare.

"Hey Jackie." He said.

"Hey." She said back.

"Listen I think it's best for you to go see Heather for now on. I think I've seen enough of your daughter by myself and I think it's your turn. Donna will be flying in next week; you two can go see her then. I'm kind of tired; I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap." He said sadly.

The phone rang and Jackie picked up; it was him, the rapist.

"Soon he'll know everything. Do you really think he's going to want to stay with a slut like you?" He asked then hung-up. 

Jackie began to cry. Why wouldn't he just leave her alone. She picked herself up and hobbled up the stairs in extreme pain. She made her way to the bathroom and bathroom and began to cry. Hyde came out when he saw her on the floor soaked in tears. 

"Jackie what's wrong?" He asked.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?" She said.

"Who won't leave you alone?" He asked.

"He just keeps badgering me." Jackie said.

Hyde then understood what she was saying; her attacker must have called her just now. 

"Hey Jackie why don't we take a nap and go see Heather together." He said.

She dried her eyes and nodded her head yes. Now was not the time to be getting mad at Jackie he thought. Besides we have a custody battle to win tomorrow.  



	9. Short Handed Once Again

He sat in his easy chair watching the news. He loved the news; there was always someone getting hurt or killed. It made his day to know that there was so much pain and suffering all around him. The fact was, he had been miserable in the past few weeks. He had taken it upon himself to stalk Jackie to no end. He come to know everything about her. When she got up, the time she ate breakfast, her appointments to physical therapy and psychiatrist, when she made phone calls, took a nap on the couch, showered, he even went as far as to know the little things about her. Like what kind of shampoo she used, how often she went to the bathroom, what foods she loved, and which one she despised. He knew what time the mail arrived and observed what type of shoes she would go out to get the mail with. It was always the same slippers. It was getting to be about eight at night when another homicide report came flashing onto his TV. He filled his glass up with Scotch and prepared for another wonderful report; he hoped this one would be detailed with lots of gore.

Jackie woke up from another frightening nightmare. The house was filled with silence; Zack was a school, Shawn was off to college again, and Hyde was at work. They had barely talked in the weeks that had followed that night Hyde had been questioning her. Since then, he had not said a word to her. Which in a way kind of scared her because she didn't know what he was thinking. Well, the day was approaching when Heather would have to come home and she was not ready for that. She had rarely talked to anyone in the town and word was getting around about the preliminary custody trial. 

One day after physical therapy, she went into the Brady Pub and got the cold shoulder. She could tell that many people were mad about her decision to fight Bo Brady for the custody of his son Zack. No one would listen to her side of the story when it came to Zack. They all sided automatically sided with Bo Brady; all of them except his son. Not to long after Hyde and Jackie came to town, Shawn had talked his father into signing over all of his parental rights. Shawn felt like his father wasn't stable enough to raise Zack; and he was right. He checked his father into the state ward and then proceeded to get Zack a family that would want him and love him. He found the perfect family; the Hyde's had agreed to adopt Zack. Mr. Hyde had gotten the job as the new detective of the police force when Roman Brady had decided to leave Salem for good. As soon as the killer was caught, the adoption papers were soon to go through. Zack's adoption had been a swift one. They had been living for three years in peace and bliss until recently. This year everything had changed; Bo Brady came back and just recently she was attacked. At least Abby was in prison where she would be spending the rest of her life. There was no way that she would be getting parole after all the people she had killed. 

Two hours later, Jackie was leaving physical therapy when she decided to stop in the pub for something to eat. She didn't really want to stop there but it was the closet place to eat. Her therapy sessions were going real well but her sessions with the psychiatrist were a different story. Marlena had been trying to convince her to open up more. She said that if she did it would help her remember who her attacker was; she said that she would be able to unrepressed her memories of him. After the attack, Jackie had been able to forget who it was that attacked her. She had been so good at it that she had forgotten whom it was that attacked her. Marlena was becoming adamant that she had to go under hypnosis to discover who her attacker was. This was something that Jackie had managed to escape for a while. She knew that sooner or later she would have to face her attacker head on but right now wasn't a good time to go out confronting who ever it was. 

She walked into the pub and sat down in a small booth in the corner of the pub. People began to stare at her but Jackie looked away. She had become accustomed to just looking away in public. The waitress came up to her and rudely smiled. She asked her what she wanted and Jackie told her. The waitress came back with a Coke and a tuna fish sandwich. She threw the basket on the table and then slightly slammed the coke on the table after the sandwich. She rudely smiled and then threw the check at her. The old Jackie would have gotten up and confronted the waitress but this Jackie just smiled and began to eat the tuna fish sandwich. She had to make sure she did everything in her power to stay calm for Zack's sake. Jackie was eating her sandwich when she felt a tap on her shoulder; it was Kate Roberts, Lucas's mother. 

"Hello, Ms. Roberts; what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Actually I came here to ask you what I could do for you." Kate said.

"I don't know what you mean." She said.

"Well, Mrs. Hyde you helped me out and now I'm going to return the favor to you." Kate said.

"Ms. Roberts that's quit alright; you don't need to repay me." Jackie said.

"Oh, but I do. Now my son tells me that you haven't officially hired a lawyer yet." Kate said."No; not yet." Jackie said.

"Well, don't worry. I have a set appointment for Ms. Janez to meet with you here at the Brady Pub. Now are you available tomorrow at noon?" Kate asked.

"No I have therapy from twelve to one." Jackie said.

"Well how about one-thirty then?" Kate asked.

"No, I have my session with Marlena at that time." Jackie said.

"Well, how about three o'clock then?" Kate asked for the third time.

"Yeah sure fine." Jackie said.

"Okay then; have a good day Mrs. Hyde. 

Hyde sat at his desk looking out the window when Officer O'Neil came into his office. 

"Detective Hyde, we I have some news for you." O'Neil said.

"What is it?" He asked?

"When you and your wife were at the hospital, a man was reported following you. He made eye contact with your wife." She said.

"So what." He replied.

"Detective, he's been stalking her for some time now without her knowing. Some reported seeing the same man outside your window last night and this morning." She said.

"Oh great, I need to go." He said and then left. 


	10. No One's Perfect

He spent the whole morning looking for her but she had made quite sure to stay hidden from him. Why wouldn't she just tell him the truth about what had happened that night when he was in the hospital? He knew that she had been raped and that Heather wasn't his and it hurt him to have to pretend like everything was perfectly fine when it wasn't. Jackie needed serious help and as long as she let her attacker go free he'd always be there to frighten her. He wasn't one to talk though; Jackie still didn't know about Abby. When she found out all hell would break loose.

Abby had tapped her on the shoulder. When Jackie saw her, she picked up her dinner knife and pointed it at throat. Rex grabbed the knife from her but Jackie wasn't finished yet. Before anyone could react she tackled Abby to the ground and began punching her until her face was so bloody it was unreconizable.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jennifer immediately asked her.

"What's my problem? What the hell is your crazy daughter doing out of jail?" Jackie asked.

"I'm cured now Mrs. Hyde. I'm sure your husband told you that; right?" She asked her.

"NO he didn't! Steven doesn't know that they let you out but when I tell him he's going to make sure that you're put away for good." Jackie said.

"I wouldn't bother calling him since he already knows that I'm out of jail." Abby said.

"Don't you dare call him a liar! He wouldn't lie to me about you. He'd tell me the truth about you. He doesn't lie to me. He never has and he never will." Jackie said.

"To bad your husbands a no good liar huh Jackie? Oh look there's the no good liar right now." Abby said.

"Jackie I've been looking for you all morning; where have you been." Hyde said.

"Steven can you believe it they've let her out. Go call the station and make them lock her back up." Jackie demanded.

"I can't Jackie." Hyde said.

"No you can and you will unless you already knew that she was out and decided to do nothing about it." Jackie said.

"Jackie I had..."

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME LIKE THIS!? I can't believe you." Jackie yelled out.

She started to walk away but Hyde grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"Jackie it's time to stop lying and bullshitting me. I'm sorry about Abby I tried to keep her a secret from you and I'm sorry but you're keeping something from me as well. I know you're are. You haven't been the same for weeks now. What's going on?" Hyde asked her.

"Do I really need to spell it out for you Steven? Jackie asked him.

"You know what Jackie, you do. Come on and spell it out for me." Hyde demanded.

"You know Steven sometimes you can be rude and right now is one of those times." Jackie said.

She began to walk away but then Hyde called out to her.

"What is it now Steven?" Jackie asked him.

"So who's your attacker?" Hyde asked.

"I don't know Steven; so stop asking like I do." Jackie said.

"Jackie you do know." Hyde said.

"Oh and how would you know?" Jackie asked him.

"Cause he was at the hospital when we went to go see Heather." Hyde said.

He was now pacing faster and faster around the pub. Hyde had figured out that he was there at the hospital the other day. What would happen to him if Jackie finally caved and told him the truth about him. Hyde for sure would kill him and the rest of the town would know that he was a rapist. He watched intently as Hyde begged Jackie to tell him the truth. He watched as Jackie pushed him away and began to walk off but instead of letting her go he began to follow her.

Killing her was not an option. She was his and soon she would come to know that and dump Hyde for him. She'd leave on her own free will all she need was a little push but if Hyde kept hammering her about what had happened, she'd finally tell him and his life would be over. Maybe he could somehow distract Hyde without having to go to plan B and kill him.

Hyde had followed her all the way to the park and watched as she sat on a bench to cry. Who the hell was this man that Jackie was so afraid of? Hyde revealed himself from behind the bushes and Jackie looked at him in disgust.

"Please Steven just go away. You've already hurt me enough today." Jackie said.

"What about how you've hurt me?" Hyde said.

"I don't know what you mean and how dare you try to turn this around on me." Jackie said annoyingly.

"Jackie, I know about Heather." Hyde said.

Jackie jumped up at here this.

"What do you know about Heather?" Jackie asked him.

"I know that Heather isn't mine Jackie; I've known for awhile now. I was just waiting for you to tell me the truth." Jackie said.

"You knew this whole entire time?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Jackie; I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I know now that it wasn't right but I didn't want to make you feel worse than you already do." Hyde said.

"Steven I'm so sorry." Jackie said.

"Doesn't matter now Jackie. I don't care who Heather's father is. I'll still be her real dad no matter what. Jackie what matters now is that you tell me who you're attacker is so I can bring them to justice." Hyde said.

"Steven what difference does it make? Abby was arrested for 10 murders and she still got off; he'll go free like her Steven." Jackie said.

"Jackie do I know him?" Hyde asked her.

"Yes, Steven you do." Jackie said.

"Jackie how well do I know him?" Hyde asked her.

"You talk to him everyday Steven." Jackie said.

"Well I talk to a lot of people every day Jackie...oh know! Not him Jackie!" Hyde said.

"Yes Steven, it's him." Jackie said.

"Lucas raped you Jackie!?" Hyde cried out.

"No Steven...no wait...you got it all wrong...oh God Lucas you better run cause you're now a dead man too." Jackie said hysterically.


	11. Wrong Again

When he heard the knock at the door, he became frustrated. Why couldn't anyone leave him alone along enough to enjoy the evening. He then thought it would be a cop bringing home his kid. Why couldn't Will just learn to obey the law? He hoped that it would be Hyde that was bringing him home. At least Hyde gave it to him straight most of the officers just handed him over and told him to send Will away but Hyde was different. He knew how to handle Will just perfectly without any problems.

"Hey thanks for bringing..."

Lucas received a blow to his head immediately. He looked up in horror as Hyde advanced towards him.

"Hyde what the hell is your problem?" Lucas asked him.

"Hmm? Let's see, you thought it was real funny didn't you Lucas. You thought that you were actually going to get away with it that you were going to take Jackie away from me that you'd be able to control her life forever." Hyde said furiously.

"Listen Hyde I don't know what you're talking about." Lucas pleaded.

"Well it just so happens that Jackie told me who raped her not once but twice." Hyde said.

"Well that's great! Why aren't you out arresting him right now?" Lucas asked.

"Well let's just say I'm not going to arrest him at all. I'm going to make him suffer." Hyde said.

"What are you going to do to him?" Lucas said.

"I'm going to humiliate him; just like he did to Jackie." Hyde said.

"Well whoever he is, he deserves it." Lucas said.

"I'm glad you see it that way Lucas." Hyde said.

"Well of course I do; I care deeply about Jackie." Lucas said.

"Lucas don't you ever say that again especially when you're responsible." Hyde said.

"Responsible for what Hyde?" Lucas asked him.

"You raped her and all you can do is stand there and play stupid. Lucas I'm going to kill you." Hyde said.

"NO! HYDE YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG. WHATEVER JACKIE TOLD YOU IS A LIE." Lucas said.

"Wrong answer Lucas. How dare you call Jackie a liar. Why would you think I believe you anyways?" Hyde said and began to advance towards him more.

"Come on Hyde! We talk all the time; you know I'd never do anything to hurt Jackie." Lucas said.

"Obviously I don't know you that well at all Lucas." Hyde said.

"Hyde you don't want to do anything that'll you'll regret." Lucas said.

"You know Lucas, I've already done many things that I have regretted and befriended you is one of them." Hyde said.

Lucas's phone rang which stopped Hyde from advancing forward. The answering machine automatically picked up. Hyde began to ignore it until he heard Jackie's pleading voice not to kill Lucas because he wasn't the rapist but that's all he heard because the rapist had hit him over the head with a vase.

Lucas had finally found out who it was and surprise soon hit him. His eyes widened. How could this person do this to Jackie? Wait until everyone found out about him; no one would ever forgive him for what he had done. He wouldn't be able to hurt anyone again. He'd finally be exposed for his misdeeds.

"You know that you're screwed right?" Lucas said.

"Actually Lucas you're the one's that screwed." He said.

"How am I the one that's screwed. He knows that I didn't rape Jackie and when he wakes up he's going to find out that you did it." Lucas said.

"Well Lucas, you see Jackie could have told on me this whole entire time but she's not mentally strong enough to do so and I've been using that against her. I was trying to figure out a way to get Hyde out of her life so that she can be with me but he's already done that for me. You see I'm going to kill you while he's unconscious and then I'm going to leave and when he wakes up the cops will have already arrived and will realize that Hyde killed you and then he'll be sitting on death row or in jail for the rest of his life. So you see I will be getting all to myself soon!" He said.

He pulled out a gun and fired not once but seven times into Lucas's chest. He then quickly left but not before admiring his handy work. He had finally won Jackie Hyde and nothing was going to stop him now from being with her and his daughter Heather and if he had to he'd also raise Zack as well but first he would try to brainwash her into giving Zack back to Bo. The rapist turned murderer left the apartment with Hyde unconscious and Lucas dead. Little did he know that his plan was about to backfire big time.

Jackie raced to Lucas's apartment when she got no answer. She took the elevator up and then jumped out knocking an elderly couple over in the process. She raced down to Lucas's apartment; she could tell his door was open. She went inside and found Hyde and Lucas both inside on the ground. In horror, she picked up the gun next to Hyde's body and then went over to Lucas. There was blood all over the place; Lucas was covered in blood. She touched his chest and began to scream but it was too late he was already dead. The cops came rushing in and for Jackie it didn't look good at all. The paramedics arrived for Hyde but Lucas wasn't put in a stretcher like Hyde he was placed in a body bag instead.

"Officer Johnston I don't understand how this could have..."

"Mrs. Hyde you're under arrest for the murder of Lucas Roberts and for attempted murder on Steven Hyde. You have the right to remain silent..."

He quickly put the TV on and sat in his easy chair he couldn't wait to hear how Steven Hyde had been arrested for Lucas's murder.

"Sad news today for the family of Lucas Roberts. Mr. Roberts was found dead in his apartment today. Jackie Hyde, wife of Detective Hyde, was arrested at the scene today. She was found with the gun in her hand leaning over the victim. She was also arrested for attempted murder of her husband Detective Hyde who was also found unconscious at the scene as well. No word on what he was doing there yet." The reporter said.

He jumped out of his chair. How could his wonderfully constructed plan have failed? Why did she have to go there and stop him? He was suppose to be arrested for murder not her. What was he going to do now?

Hyde woke up to see Donna and Eric standing over him. He didn't understand what had happened. All he's could remember was that he was fighting with Lucas and that's it.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We have some bad news Hyde." Donna said.

"Lucas was killed today; he was shot seven times in the chest." Eric said.

"That's not the worst part though." Donna said.

"Jackie's been charged with his murder and with attempted murder on you Hyde." Eric said.

"What the fuck did you just say!!!!!!!?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

Author Note: I usually try to keep the f word out of all my fics but I was trying to find a word that I would say if someone told me that someone I loved had killed someone and that word would most definitely would be a word I'd say. So I apologize for using that word! :)


	12. You Killed Me

So here she was...sitting in the jail of the Salem Police Department waiting to be bailed out if that was at all possible. No one had come in to visit her yet... except Kate had come by to tell her that she could forget the offer from earlier this morning. An officer came in to tell her that assault had been added to her charge. She guessed that Abby had pressed charges against her for before. She was facing life and possibly death in jail. This day was just getting worse.

"So did you get her on bail or not?" Hyde asked them.

"We can't get her out on bail until tomorrow...that's if we can at all." Eric said.

"You guys are going to take the case right?" Hyde asked them.

"We will but it isn't looking good right now." Eric said.

"Well, just hold on a second I'll go with you. Whoever attacked Jackie killed Lucas. It was a set-up for me." Hyde said.

"What do you mean Hyde?" Donna asked him.

"I mean that I was set-up to take the fall for Lucas's murder but I hadn't woken up like the killer had thought I would and that gave Jackie the time to get over their and incriminate her self." Hyde said.

"Does she know who the killer is?" Donna asked.

"Yeah she does." Hyde responded.

"Well she needs to open her mouth and tell us who it is." Donna said.

"It won't work; I've been trying for months now. This is the closets I've gotten." Hyde said.

"Well that's not a good enough answer Hyde. We need an answer now or it could be bad for Jackie." Eric said.

"I know that but I don't know what to do." He said.

"Well, maybe there's something for us to do." Donna said.

"Yeah, and what's that." Eric asked.

"Get her psychtrist in here immediately." Donna said.

He paced back and forth; he didn't know what to do. This wasn't suppose to happen; how could she have been there before the cops and why in world would she pick up that gun. It was the perfect plan and she gone and ruined it; she gone and messed it up for him. Now he didn't have any choice but to kidnap her and hold her prisoner forever. The door rang and he opened it; it was Mr. Brady from the pub. What the hell could he possibly want?

"What can I do for you Mr. Brady?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about Jackie." He said.

"What about Mrs. Hyde?" He asked.

"I think you're somehow involved in Lucas's death and I want some answers." He said.

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else sir." He said.

"No I'm more than certain that it's you. I just have this bad feeling about you." He said.

"Well why don't you come in and take a seat." The killer said.

"I'm not sure I can really help you." Marlena said.

"Well, you have to. Jackie is facing the death penalty so whatever you know you better start talking." Donna demanded.

"I'm sorry but Jackie and I only met a couple of times. She never showed up to her other appointments. In fact she cancelled the rest of her appointments the day of the appointment." Marlena said.

"Did you ever try to get in touch with her?" Donna asked.

"No I didn't." Marlena stated.

"Why didn't you try to get a hold of her?" Donna asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary." Marlena said.

"You didn't think it was necessary. The girl was raped two times and you didn't think it was necessary to contact her." Donna said.

"What is this? Why are you badgering me? I'm not the one on trial here...Jackie is." Marlena said.

"You're her doctor you're suppose to help her get better not act ignorant about the situation." Donna stated angrily.

"It doesn't matter now. Your friend is going to jail for the rest of her life and there's nothing that you can do." Marlena said.

"We'll see about that and by the way I'm putting you on the stand and you're all I need to get Jackie acquitted." Donna said.

"I won't help you get a murderer acquitted." Marlena said.

"You have no choice." Donna said and then left the room.

Marlena sat there in shock. Jackie Burkhart was going to pay for this. She would make sure that she would pay for this. It was all her fault that Jackie was dead; it was her fault that Abby was accused of murdering Belle and Sami. It was all her fault. She picked up the phone and began to dial a number of a very important friend.

His phone rang and he was reluctant to pick it up. Shawn Brady was now taken care of and he had to dispose of him as soon as possible but the phone kept on ringing. His anger began to grow but the phone still wouldn't stop ringing. He finally picked up to find Marlena on the other end.

"I need you to do something for me." Marlena said.

"I'm busy right now." He said.

"I don't care if you're busy or not. I need you to take care of someone right now." Marlena demanded.

"Okay who is it?" He asked.

"I want you to kill Jackie Hyde immediately." Marlena said.

"You want me to kill her?" He asked.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Marlena siad.

"I don't think so; you promised me Jackie." He said.

"I promise a lot of things but that doesn't me I always follow through now does it?" She said.

"I won't kill her." He said.

"You will or I'll destroy you for good." She said.

"So what did Dr. Evans say?" Eric asked Donna.

"She said she wouldn't help us." Donna said.

"What are we going to do now?" Eric asked.

"Well, we're going to get a guard on Jackie at all times and then we're going to expose Dr. Evans." Donna said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eric asked Donna.

"Dr. Evans is hiding something. I know she is; I'm not certain but I wouldn't be surprised if she had Lucas murdered and is helping Jackie's attacker." Donna said.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm not Eric. Look, Marlena is hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is." Donna said.

"Well I still think you're jumping to conclusions." Eric said.

"Well I know I'm not and I'm going to the judge to get a court order to make sure that Marlena testifies.


End file.
